


【승승】VOICE (CH8)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling





	【승승】VOICE (CH8)

韓勝宇覺得姜昇植最近好像在躲他  
事實上  
不是好像  
姜昇植確實有刻意避開韓勝宇

例如  
韓勝宇很難得的，已經三次在餐廳裡沒看到姜昇植  
明明以前就都會看到  
傳訊息給姜昇植時，他都會剛好不在家

有他家裡的備用鑰匙，其實要見他不難  
但是在閃避的不是只有姜昇植  
韓勝宇也是

至少現在還無法直視對方的臉  
兩個人心裡都知道原因是什麼

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「昇植啊，你把第4桌和第8桌的湯送反了」  
「對不起店長」

姜昇植有些急忙地向店長道歉

「沒關係，那些都是常客，不會太在意」  
「但是…… 昇植啊，最近發生什麼事了嗎? 我沒有要指責你的意思，但覺得你最近有點反常，出了一些以前不會出的錯」  
「沒有….. 都和平常一樣，我之後不會再出錯了」  
「沒事就好，真的有什麼事或太累都可以說，你先前就是太認真，所以生病了」  
「偶爾和那位朋友出去走走也好，就是那位每次來都點豬肉湯飯和海鮮煎餅的」

聽到朋友兩個字，姜昇植的心揪了一下  
「好的，謝謝店長」

是朋友的話，會那樣做的嗎……?

看著對方的樣子，就想逗逗他  
聽著對方的聲音，就覺得安心

會看著對方的臉，想摸他嗎

會在對方睡著時，忍不住地親吻他嗎  
……?

想到這裡，姜昇植又陷入懊惱  
自從那天被韓勝宇發現後，兩人之間的氛圍就變得很微妙  
也不是吵架

但就是有種不知名的默契(?  
兩人都剛好不會碰到對方  
訊息框的訊息  
看起來好像也還正常

雖然雙方都不知道，對方在送出訊息時  
刪刪減減了好幾次，最後假裝沒事的送出

勝宇一定覺得我是什麼怪人  
會不會其實心裡已經討厭我了

腦中還在想著這些的姜昇植  
沒注意到都韓勢叫了他好幾次

「哥….昇植哥!!!」  
「啊… 韓勢啊，怎麼了?」  
「這句話應該是我要問哥的吧，我剛已經叫好幾次了」  
「抱歉….我剛沒注意到」  
「店長要我和你說，今天客人比較少，說你可以先下班了」  
看來店長還是有點在意自己的情況

「好，那接下來就交給你了」  
「ok, 昇植哥先回去休息吧」

看著姜昇植收拾的背影  
都韓勢突然有點感嘆  
他先前和鄭秀彬說過，為什麼要做多餘的事  
像告訴姜昇植 韓勝宇的生日  
結果鄭秀彬反問，那你幹嘛要故意測試韓勝宇  
他們現在這樣，起因多多少少也是因為那天晚上  
韓勝宇看到自己和姜昇植說笑的樣子

這些事看似好像不相關  
但其實都相互有著關係

明明鄭秀彬和都韓勢  
也不是新人死神了，以前也順利處理過蠻多案件的  
他們以往都是在一開始和交易人說明完規則後，就不太管  
除非有發生什麼緊急事件  
而大部分的交易人，也只會和接受壽命的那方  
保持非常平淡的關係  
等到交換日當天，將壽命移轉出去

可是……  
韓勝宇和姜昇植  
他們之間和一般人不一樣

也不知道是不是這樣  
連鄭秀彬和都韓勢都異常地做了以前不會做的事

\------

提早下班的姜昇植，如果是往常會走右邊的路回家  
但今天突然想走左邊的路  
也不是真的很突然，只是想去一趟書店

韓勝宇打工的書店  
雙方都有意識地避開  
也有種莫名的默契，

姜昇植知道對方今天應該不在店裡  
韓勝宇今天也剛好因為要外出送文件，提早下班了

所以當姜昇植到書店時，看到的是上次在韓勝宇家的女子

「我們又見面了」  
對方露出和上次一樣的笑容  
反而是姜昇植有點尷尬，因為又想到那天發生的事

「上次不知道您就是店長」  
「沒關係，客人也常常不知道，今天是有想買的書嗎?」  
「沒有特定的目標，就是想來逛逛」

其實店長當然知道姜昇植的目標不是書  
上次到韓勝宇家時，剛好看到擺在桌上的譜  
生病發燒的韓勝宇，在吃了退燒藥後  
應該也不記得自己斷斷續續地說了什麼

但店長聽得很清楚  
所以在看到姜昇植出現在門口時  
就想幫幫他們

「勝宇剛提早下班了，真不湊巧~ 你可以先逛一下」  
姜昇植覺得店長好像知道什麼  
莫名有這種感覺

「海豹店長，我已經把倉庫都整理好了~」  
「辛苦你了，你等一下就可以下班了」

牆上的時針指到10  
外面的天色早已漆黑，海豹將店裡的門窗關上後，結束一天的工作  
「沒想到你還留下來幫我關門」  
海豹看向一旁穿上大衣的姜昇植  
知道對方應該是有事要說  
「那個….我…..」  
姜昇植不知道該怎麼開口，原本想放棄時

「好啦~ 不管你要問什麼，先和我去一個地方」  
\--

「哇~ 老闆，你今天都特價喔!」  
「對，所以想吃儘管點 哈哈哈」

姜昇植看著眼前的海豹點了大份的麻辣燙  
突然覺得肚子好像也有餓  
所以也點了一份

「店長，你平常是不是很常來吃麻辣燙?」  
「其實還好，有陣子沒來了，所以今天終於來吃了~~」  
「那陣子真的都沒出現，還不是因為那傢伙」  
「老闆，什麼那傢伙，他有名字啦」  
「好啦好啦，反正你們這些人啊，哀~~」

姜昇植吃著送來的麻辣燙  
覺得海豹和這間的老闆也是蠻有趣的

「所以，你想問我什麼?」  
海豹夾起碗裡的鴨血，一邊看著對面的姜昇植  
「我….我」  
「你是要問勝宇的事吧」  
「……對」

「是不是想問，勝宇最近有沒有說什麼?」  
「!! 店長你怎麼知道」

「你別看她這樣，她除了對自己的遲鈍之外，對別人的事倒是看得很清楚」  
老闆送上炒年糕時，還刻意補了這一句  
「老闆，你今天話特別多喔」  
「好好好，我不多說了」  
說完便轉身去忙了

「你們是不是有發生什麼事?」  
「……其實……我….對勝宇做了一些不好的事」  
「不好的事?」

有些低頭的姜昇植，沒看到對面微微上揚的嘴角

「怎麼認為是不好的事?」   
「其實勝宇最近沒有特別說什麼，但就是會出一些以前不會犯的錯，像是心裡在想什麼」

原來和自己一樣…..  
看來自己吻他，果然對他造成不小的影響

「應….應該是因為我，畢竟做了不好的事」

看著眼前有些落寞的姜昇植  
海豹把炒年糕吞下後，嘆了一口氣

「我說啊，你們兩個真的很像」  
「….這是什麼意思?」

\--

韓勝宇將店長交代的事情做好後，便騎車到公園  
最近自己在工作上的異常行為，大概也讓店長在意了吧  
所以今天才提早讓自己下班

那天姜昇植吻了自己後，卻什麼也沒說  
讓韓勝宇覺得也許只是一個意外  
雖然曾經有一絲絲的想法，覺得姜昇植會不會有和自己一樣的感覺  
但又不能繼續想下去  
其實是不敢去想

一旦有了這樣的念頭，就會想要更多  
夜深人靜時，那個柔嫩的觸感，會無法控制地在腦中回放  
眼睛看到的、耳朵聽到的，都是姜昇植在自己房子內的身影

如果終會分離，何必有所渴求

將韓勝宇從思緒中拉回的  
是一輛輛消防車的鳴笛聲

讓寂靜的夜晚充滿不安和害怕

「好像是…..社區的發生火災」  
「天啊……剛剛聽到好幾輛消防車的聲音，希望沒事啊……」

韓勝宇突然腦中空白，雙手也不自覺地顫抖

那是姜昇植住的社區

\--

人在驚慌到一定程度時，會做出平常不會做的事  
像韓勝宇現在這樣

腳踏車的踏板如果不強韌一定，可能會被踩爛  
韓勝宇現在用盡全力騎往姜昇植的社區

隨著越來越近的距離  
伴隨著被火光照亮的夜空  
還有聚集在一起的人潮、消防車、救護車

社區外圍已經拉起封鎖線，禁止其他人員進入  
從現場的情況看來非常棘手

即使距離著火的建築有些距離，仍然感覺到空氣中令人窒息的熱氣  
現場人員忙進忙出  
旁邊還有許多吵雜的聲音

「天啊，竟然會突然著火」  
「好可怕，不知道連絡上了沒」  
「剛剛聽隔壁的老奶奶說，現在除了三樓的16號住戶外，其他人都連絡上了」

韓勝宇突然像發瘋似地往前跑去  
「先生，請不要超過封鎖線，現在火勢還沒完全控制住」  
但韓勝宇的力氣很大，要不是被現場人員制止住  
應該早就衝破封鎖線了

「韓勝宇，你冷靜點」

背後的鄭秀彬出聲喊了韓勝宇

此時韓勝宇走向鄭秀彬  
顫抖的雙手和身軀，連聲音都在抖

「這….是怎麼回事……為什麼…….」  
「時間還沒到之前，怎麼會出事，怎麼會……」

鄭秀彬覺得肩膀傳來刺痛感，原來自己的雙肩被韓勝宇緊緊抓住

「對不起…..我也不知道……」

頓時韓勝宇鬆開了用力的雙手  
跌坐在地

父母、奶奶，然後是……  
自己的人生是不是一直在失去

朝著還在燃燒的火光大喊  
「姜昇植，你的歌還有好幾首沒寫好」  
「姜昇植，你的夢想不是還沒實現嗎」  
「姜昇植，你還沒解釋那天的事情」  
「姜昇植，我還有話沒對你說」  
「所以….你快出現好不好……」

奶奶過世都沒在別人面前哭的韓勝宇  
此時連站著的力氣都沒有，只能任由淚水掉落在地下

你的頭上被蓋了件大衣  
臉上多了一個冰冷的觸感  
「不要哭了……」

他想抹掉你眼角的淚水  
但你將他的雙手緊緊握住  
你看見他的眼眶裡也含著淚水，只是努力地不要掉下

兩個好幾天沒見到對方的人  
透過眼神，看到了自己和對方的不安、害怕  
還有………

「我喜歡你」  
「我喜歡你」

\--

「我想我該回去了」  
「你再多待一下，我請你一盤涼拌菜」  
「林勢俊老闆，你不要糾纏昇植好不好」  
「什麼糾纏，我才不是這種人」

看海豹店長和老闆鬥嘴也是蠻有趣的  
不知不覺待得有點晚

「欸，等一下，那不是昇植你住的社區嗎」

電視畫面上出現熊熊火光  
還聽到現場有民眾想要衝破封鎖線

「對不起，我先走了」  
說完一下子就往外衝了  
原本沒電的手機就這樣被留在了桌上


End file.
